Red Hood vs Solid Snake
See my previous fight. Red Hood vs Solid Snake is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 2nd episode of season 1. Description These two expert assassins proven masters in their field. One of DC's most lethal anti-heroes and Metal Gear's legendary soldier duke it out. Interlude Wiz: Assassins. Killers. Most of the times bad, rarely good. Boomstick: Jason Todd, the Red Hood. Wiz: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Red Hood Wiz: Raised in the slums of the poor side of Gotham City, Jason Todd was a dark haired boy and the son of a petty criminal named Willis Todd. Eventually, Willis was sent to prison and never returned home despite earning his release after a few years. Thus before Willis got sent to prison was the last time Jason ever saw him. Boomstick: This left Jason with some bat shit insane drug lady called and did not actually know that she was his biological mother! Wiz: In order to survive his mother's so-called habitat, Jason turned to crime, ripping off car parts for money. Boomstick: After his mom died from a drug overdose, thank god, and after his dad fucked and got himself killed when he was working for Two-Face, Jason was pretty much an orphan. Jason was left alone on the streets barely surviving, still stealing parts of cars for cash. Well, until good old Bruce left the Batmobile on the exact streets Jason just so happened to be on. ' Wiz: After finding Jason, Bruce tried to find a school for troubled youngsters. '''Boomstick: But the problem with that was that the school encouraged the kids to beat up Jason. With that off the list, Bruce took Jason under his wing and trained him to become the second robin. ' Jason: Woo-hoo! Jason smashes the window. Jason: You guys having a party?! Jason then throws a pile of balls on the ground, making a Riddler servant trip. Jason: Guess our invite got lost. 'Boomstick: But, that was actually short lived. You know the story. Jason finds his real mother, finds out that she's being blackmailed by the Joker, Joker beats the shit out of Todd with a crow bar, the warehouse blows up, and he dies. This taught Bruce an important lesson: He didn't train Jason right and failed to protect him from the Joker. ' As Jason slumps to the wall, he looks over to see a timer connected to explosives. As Batman rides on his motorcycle and runs to the warehouse, it explodes and Batman has to block the explosion with his cape. Batman recovers, and runs to find Jason. He then runs, lifts a piece of the warehouse and finds Jason. Batman: No. He then picks up Jason's lifeless body. Batman: Jason. Batman morns over Jason's death. Wiz: Years after Jason's death, Batman learns that the new robin, Tim Drake, was kidnapped and was apparently kidnapped by Jason himself. Surprise. '''Boomstick: The reasons? Well, Superboy-Prime alters reality from the paradise dimension in which he is trapped, Jason breaks out of his coffin. After spending a year in a coma from injuries, he bathes in Ra's Al Ghul's bath, and then is better. Wiz: When Batman expresses no remorse for sparing the Joker's life after Jason was killed, Jason is further angered and takes up the mantle of the Red Hood. Boomstick: As the Red-Hood, he became the leader of multiple criminal gangs and started a one-man war against Black Mask's empire. Wiz: Red Hood is a master assassin, and master fighter. Boomstick: Yeah, no shit. He is at peak human condition, a master martial artists, skilled acrobat and swordsman, skilled detective, and is multi-lingual. Wiz: As of his perfect resurrection by the Lazarus Pit, he no longer ages & regenerates from injuries at a very fast rate, allowing him to perfectly cheat death on several occasions. He also knows polymath. After being adopted by Bruce, Jason received excellent education and tutoring from both private tutors and Bruce thus, has deep knowledge in many subjects, including Science, Math, Medicine, Geography, Criminology, World History and English. Boomstick: He can even do something called "Intermediate bomb assembly and diffusal." Wiz: After being taught by a world renowned bomb expert in Russia, Jason is able to assemble and defuse a wide variety of conventional explosive devices, from improvised to military grade designs. It is yet to be determined whether or not he can diffuse Nuclear devices, in contrast to Batman and Damian's demonstrated ability. He is also adapt in using any vehicle. Boomstick: Solid Snake Fight Outcome Next Time SAILOR MOON VS BLOOMCategory:DC vs Metal Gear Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years